


小恶魔Chris

by linnil



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Chris, Demon Chris, Demon‘s tail, M/M, Pinto, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Zachary
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnil/pseuds/linnil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris是个没害过人的小恶魔。他喜欢调戏Quinto神父。</p>
            </blockquote>





	小恶魔Chris

**Author's Note:**

> 苏，雷，设定极其不科学，逻辑已死  
> 用的宗教梗然而作者并无宗教常识  
> 欢迎纠错

       布道结束，Quinto神父站在教堂门口与信众握手。

  
      “谢谢您能来，很高兴再次见到你。”

  
      “精彩的讲道，神父。”*

  
      “您过奖了，Parker太太。”妇人笑眯眯地握着神父的手不放，眼睛在他的脖子下巴上转。戴着眼镜的Quinto神父维持着无懈可击的礼貌微笑。

  
      “神父。”Parker太太转头，一个金发碧眼的年轻人迈上台阶，他穿着普通的白衬衫和牛仔裤，敞开的领口露出线条优美的锁骨。他朝Parker太太一笑，蓝眼睛微微眯起；阳光抚过他的脸颊，上面透明的绒毛像刚刚成熟的蜜桃；她张着嘴，看得愣了神。

  
      神父额头隐约浮出青筋。他捏了捏Parker太太的手，声音沉了一度，“您先生还在外边等着呢。”他稍稍低头，视线从墨镜上缘注视她的双眼。

  
      Parker太太像刚醒过神来，“哦，那我先走了神父。下周见！”她有些恍惚地走下台阶，这回却对刚刚的年轻人视而不见。

  
      “哇哦，这又是什么招。”年轻男子赞叹一句，Quinto神父却已转身进了教堂。他马上跟了上去。今天神父没有穿祭衣长袍，只穿了简单的黑色西服。教堂里已经没人了，神父随手脱下外套，往教堂深处走去。不请自来的男子盯着神父包裹在西服裤里的结实大腿，舔了舔嘴唇，诡异的分岔舌尖在湿润的嘴角一闪而过。他边走边探出一只手，向神父腰带勾去……

  
      “唰！”冷冰冰的剑锋贴在了他的脖子上，年轻人顿时僵住。不祥的气息从刻满繁复花纹的剑身上散发出来，不知饮过多少他同类的血。男子咽了口唾液，沿着剑身看过去，Quinto神父稳稳地握着木质的方形把手；他定睛一看，旁边立着的十字架正好缺了半横。

  
      年轻人讨好地笑笑，阳光照不到的阴影里隐约有条金色的东西滑过。这逃不过神父的眼睛，“管好你的尾巴，Chris。”说着剑锋往那柔软的脖子嵌入半分。Chris的眼睛立时瞪得更大，像只被车灯照住的惊慌小鹿，钴蓝的虹膜一览无余。他知道Zach不会真的划伤他，但这把喷薄着死亡气息的驱魔剑着实让他心惊胆颤，神父都能透过剑身数出他惊慌加快的脉搏了。小恶魔举起双手做出了三界通用的投降手势。神父移开剑尖，反手一甩，剑精准地插进了十字架。他继续往教堂深处的房间走去，与其让Chris在大堂捣乱，他宁愿把他弄到屋里去。

  
      Chris赶紧跟上，经过十字架时他忍不住好奇看了一眼，驱魔剑收得严丝合缝，十字架上完全看不出能分开的痕迹。他似乎忘记了驱魔剑的摄人之气，试探性地握住那一横用力往外拔了拔，十字架纹丝不动。他甚至把一只脚撑在十字架上咬牙用力，脖子都憋红了也没有扯动分毫。

  
      一声低咳惊醒了钻牛角尖的Chris，他转头一看，Zach已经打开了教堂深处的房门等着他。神父的嘴角翘起，眼镜也没把他嘲讽的眼神削弱多少。Chris迅速收手，整整衣服往里走去。他脸上的红晕当然是刚才用力所致。

  
      神父的门框上刻满了符咒，Chris不怕这个，他虽是恶魔却还没害过人命；大多数恶魔避而远之的符咒只是让他起了点鸡皮疙瘩。他高高兴兴地跨进神父的房间，发现里面奇奇怪怪的零碎玩意儿少了很多。

  
      “你把你的吃饭家伙都收哪去了？”收到隔壁房间去了，这话Zach当然不会告诉Chris。这小王八蛋老喜欢碰他的东西，圣水和圣甲虫盒之流就算了，Chris只会被烫伤手指嗷嗷叫，或者耳鸣个几天；但龙息枪也摸那简直不要命*。除了必要的几件，Zach把它们都收起来了。

  
      神父把外套仔细挂好，一转身发现恶魔正与他面贴面眼对眼。Chris的鼻息喷在他的唇上，有淡淡的硫磺气味。恶魔嘴唇微张，吐出细长的舌头唰地弄掉了神父的眼镜，露出底下的粗眉深目。没了眼镜的Zach锐气突涨，比起正经神父，他更像个驱魔人。那双曾让无数恶魔冷汗直流的深色大眼倒映着Chris着迷的脸。小恶魔下意识舔舔嘴角，神父马上知道了他在打什么算盘，“你再敢把口水弄到我的眉毛上试试。”

  
      Chris委委屈屈地抿了嘴角，金棕色的睫毛扇了扇。“好嘛。”他转而进攻神父的领口，咬掉了白色的罗马领。他抬起头，雪白的尖牙嵌在那块罗马领上。他的上身前倾，Zach正好能顺着大开的领口看进他的衬衫，微微起伏的胸膛足够厚实却并不夸张，隐约的腹肌线条年轻而鲜活。Zach只愣了下神，突然传来几声轻响，胸口顿时一凉；他低头一看，Chris不知何时伸出来的三角尾巴已经偷袭得手，把他的纽扣缝线全削断了。金色的尾巴不像恶魔倒像小狮子，得意地晃动着。Chris的手已经迫不及待地抚上他强壮的胸肌，穿过茂密的黑色毛发，捏住胸口两个小点。

  
      神父一把抓住了他晃啊晃的尾巴，恶魔的尾巴细韧柔软，覆着一层金色绒毛，入手微凉。足以勒断颈骨，刺穿人体的尾巴此刻温顺地躺在Zach的掌心，他沿着尾巴向上抚摸，温热的手掌让Chirs舒服得像只猫一样咕噜。神父的手来到尾根，他一手在Chris的尾椎上打圈，一手揉着Chris丰润的臀瓣。“呜……”他揉捏的力道恰到好处，小恶魔有些发软地靠在他肩上，带着硫磺气味的喘息直往他耳孔里喷。Zach在他颈间烙下一个个亲吻，他把敏感点记得如此之准，还没吻到锁骨就感觉到硬硬的东西顶住了他的腿根。调皮的小恶魔Chris，总是在快感面前投降成一只温顺的绵羊。虽然平日皮得欠打，在床上却从不用神父过分操心。

  
      Zach一只手转到前面揉Chris牛仔裤前鼓起的一包，另一只手还捏着他的尾巴根。Chris哼哼唧唧，腿明显软了；隔着牛仔裤的挑逗如同隔靴搔痒，他迫不及待想要更多。小恶魔十分自觉地扯开了自己的牛仔裤，宽松的裤子掉到了脚踝上（自从上次被皮裤卡住，他就摒弃了贴身款）。Chris抓起Zach的手按在自己翘起的阴茎上，程度之急迫，要不是气氛不对，Zach能笑出声来。神父顺他心意撸动起来，感觉到Chris的臀部立时绷紧了；人类的体温比恶魔略高，这个温度差给两人添了不少乐趣。包皮随着揉搓下翻，露出饱满的顶部。顶端小口渐渐渗出透明体液，沾到Zach的手上，滑动之间更添水声。Chris仰头呻吟，喘息一声接一声；他全心享受Zach带给他的快感，毫无掩饰之意。虽说羞耻恐怕不在恶魔的字典里，他诱人的愉悦神情却带着罕见的天真。小恶魔初到完全陌生的人间，懵懂之际就遇到了Zach；驱魔人兼职的神父没有伤害这个一张白纸的恶魔；相反，Chris在神父处得到了无数美食和欢愉，因而天真和诱惑一直在他身上并存。他全心信任着Zach。

  
      Chris没有独自享受，他揉着神父的乳头，另一只手在他腰侧摸来摸去；小恶魔很努力地取悦Zach，但他明显被阴茎上的手夺取了全部注意力，挑逗得心不在焉。Chris的蓝眼睛染了雾，湿润的嘴唇微张，引得神父吻了上去。Zach的吻像他的剑一样富有侵略性，温热的舌头舔过他敏感的上颚；小恶魔空有灵活的舌头，也只能被吻得喘不上气，热流直下腹底，他难耐地在Zach掌中挺动。

       神父感受着掌中硬度，觉得差不多了，他不想把Chris就这么撸射在墙上，太浪费了。他中止亲吻，啄了口Chris的嘴角，“我们到床上去吧。”

  
      Zach握住他阴茎的手停止了滑动，Chris不情愿地点点头，直起身时却发现腿软得不行。他撅了撅嘴，抱住神父尾巴一摆，化作黑烟呼地飞到了房间另一头的床上。Zach被Chris压着，摔得眼前一黑。Chris刷刷蹬掉了两人的鞋子，甩着尾巴朝Zach邀功地笑。

  
      ……这个金发小恶魔。驱魔人再强大，骤然的瞬移也够他晕上一阵。Zach恼火地把床头的润滑剂摔到他胸口上，“自己润滑！”

  
      恶魔不满地皱起了脸，他扯下Zach的裤子握住了人类勃发的阴茎，揉搓的动作不甚熟练却足够挑逗，但神父忍住了马上把他按倒操哭的冲动。这小子被他宠坏了，现在连上床也不省心了。有些调教是必要的，因为他不想下次做到一半被瞬移到奇怪的地方去。

  
      调戏无果。Chris恋恋不舍地松开手中温热的肉棒，拿起润滑剂，看来想要快点享受就不得不自己动手。他挤出一坨透明膏体往股间探去，被润滑剂冰得尾巴直竖。之前都是Zach帮他润滑，人类总会贴心地把润滑剂焐热了再涂进去，没经验的小恶魔哪里知道这个技巧。

  
      总算探进半根食指，Chris的闷哼卡在喉底，自己体内细滑的触感非常奇妙，黏膜比手指或阴茎光滑多了。他抽插了一会儿，勉强塞进了第二根手指，完全找不到自己的敏感点；后穴的饱胀感一下子变得明显，Chris的眼睛蒙上水汽，久遭冷落的阴茎也软了一点。“Zach，”他张开被吻得微肿的红唇呼唤，钴蓝的眼睛直盯着爱人。“帮我，”小恶魔把腿张得更开，柔软丰润的屁股湿漉漉的，弄湿了衬衫下摆，他的指节没入泛红的后穴。“进入我，Zach……”

  
      驱魔人理应对恶魔的诱惑免疫，这一只他却总是无法拒绝。Zach扒掉Chris的衬衫把他按倒，让他跪趴在床上，他翘起的屁股泛着水光，因为大半的润滑都被他笨手笨脚地涂在了外面。Zach随手擦了擦，边揉捏着他的尾巴根边顶开软管盖，他把润滑剂挤在两根手指上探了进去，开始抽插。Zach熟练地找到了他的敏感区，在抽出的时候向下稍微弯起手指。小恶魔马上啊啊地叫出来，他趴在枕头上，露出的半张脸直红到耳根。阴茎在屈起的双腿间微微抽动，却蹭不到任何东西。Zach叼着他的尾巴用舌头舔，另一只手抚摸着他脊背中间的凹陷，同时挤进了三根手指。Chris随着的Zach抽插的节奏摇动着屁股，后穴在他的手指上收紧；他的阴茎顶端再次冒出了透明液珠，变得粘稠的液体缓缓滴到床单上，扯出一缕透明的黏丝。

  
      Zach忍不住了。他抽出手指，把安全套套上自己硬得发疼的阴茎，慢慢顶了进去。“唔！”Chris的背脊一下子绷紧了，三根手指的扩张还是不太够。神父握住了小恶魔抓紧床单的手，安慰地亲吻着他的后颈。Chris哼哼了一会儿，扭头用眼眶发红的蓝眼睛湿漉漉地看着Zach，声音沙哑地说，“可……可以了。”

  
      这简直不能忍。Zach动了起来，他抓着Chris的臀瓣抽出一点，然后缓慢而坚定地全部顶入；他进入的时候微微下压，准确地滑过前列腺的位置。如此几下，Chris的腰就在人类高温的进攻软了下来，他呻吟的声音变了，一只手忍不住探到身下，握住了自己的阴茎。Zach的抽插越来越用力，Chris的比天鹅绒更柔滑的后穴紧紧吸住他，让他忍不住闷哼出声；他一眨不眨地看着泛着水光的穴口在抽出的时候微微外凸，又随着他的插入陷进去。小恶魔的翘臀随着他的顶弄无助地颤动，好像牛奶布丁。

  
      Zach拔出阴茎，把Chris翻了过来，他想看着他的脸。Zach把枕头垫在Chris腰下，再度顶入他已经被完全操开的后穴。Chris抱住Zach的肩背，这个姿势进得更深，Zach更容易找准他的前列腺。一波接一波的酥麻快感沿着脊柱窜上大脑，流遍全身。Chris的呻吟已经带上了哭腔，手掌在自己的阴茎上收紧，顶端小口不断流出的前列腺液沾湿了他的小腹。

  
      Zach拿开了他握住自己的手。他抓住小恶魔已经爽得软绵绵的尾巴，从两腿间绕上来缠住了Chris自己的阴茎。尾巴上的绒毛刺激着他细嫩的囊袋中缝，还有敏感的柱身。Zach连带尾巴握住他的阴茎上下揉动，濡湿的绒毛四下倒伏，在小恶魔的敏感处刷来刷去。Chris一下子哭叫出来，脚趾蜷曲，整个身体都向后弓起。神父咬住他露出的喉结吮吸。

  
      “Zach……我不行了……”小恶魔的蓝眼睛浸在生理性的泪水中，迷蒙地看着Zach，他全身都泛着情欲的淡红，双腿食髓知味地勾着神父的大腿；他一只手松松地搭在人类握住他阴茎的手上，气息凌乱地找寻着Zach的唇，两人激吻间唾液细丝流下嘴角。

  
      Chris快要高潮的时候后穴总是咬得越来越紧，湿润紧窒的快感让Zach的抽插得无法自控，水泽之声不绝于耳。两人吮吸着对方口中甜美的空气，缺氧的眩晕让快感变得更加难以承受。Zach抚过Chris顶端细缝的拇指成了最后一根稻草。Chris的尖叫闷在亲吻里，一股股地射在了自己的肚皮上。Zach也被他死命绞紧的后穴逼上高潮，几下深插后尽数射出。

  
      Zach断开亲吻趴在Chris肩上，两人喘了一会儿，都开始昏昏欲睡。Zach逼自己拔出小恶魔紧窒的后穴，把安全套打了个结扔进垃圾桶。他低头看向Chris，过于激烈的高潮让小恶魔迷迷糊糊、四肢大张地躺着，尾巴和肚皮上沾满了他自己的精液，这幅美妙的景象让Zach吞了口口水。不过他还是去浴室弄来一条湿毛巾，擦净了两人身上的狼藉。

  
      扫尾之后Zach终于可以搂着Chris躺在被窝里。小恶魔困得不行，尾巴尖儿有一下没一下地在床沿拍着，却仍然半睁着泛红的蓝眼睛等着Zach。人类在他额头上印下一吻。“爱你……”Chris嘟哝两声就睡着了，Zach帮他拉拉被子，“我也爱你。”

 

*布道结束的场景来自憨豆先生和麦格教授等人主演的英国电影Stay Mum.  
*圣水、圣甲虫盒和龙息枪取自基努•里维斯主演的电影Constantine.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
